Beast Wars*Over Humans
by Dragoneyes
Summary: Wrote this for my favorite character (Cheetor). Hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. Cheetor finds a girl!! YEAH! Only, she isn't his type (literally).
1. Only Human

Beast Wars*Over Humans Episode One: Only Human By Jenna Klear aka Dragoneyes Yeah, I know, really stupid - its written like a frikin script! THATS BECAUSE ITS SUPPOSE TO BE ON TV! Acted, animated, or whatever you call it when they use computer graphics. So just read along. Oh, and if thereÕre arenÕt any returns or hardly any spaces, ITÕS NOT MY FAULT! My stupid computer canÕt load, so donÕt blame me. DonÕt even comment about it if you do review. It just gets me POed when IÕm waiting to see what people think about my writing and all they talk about is the format. :X BAH! Oh, well. At least it loaded, right?! Keeping reading and I hope you enjoy this. I love Cheetor and I felt so bad that he had that crush on Black Arachnia and she never gave him the time of day. Oh, and lay off if I didnÕt get the entire story straight with the Primal Earth or whatever. The show was skrewy and weird and I was lost 1/4 the time and in love with the series the other 75% of the time. R/R .................................................................................................................... This takes place a right after they find the new ship for their base and they still donÕt have a shield yet. .................................................................................................................... **Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are outside under the stars** Black Arachnia: You know, I think I might get use to being a maximal. Silverbolt: Why? The thrill of saving anotherÕs life, of being a virtuous being? Black Arachnia: No. I get to spend more time with you. [Silverbolt tries to kiss her] Black Arachnia: Look! A shooting star! Silverbolt: LetÕs make a wish. .................................................................................................................... [Cheetor sees the same star as he watches the pair] Cheetor: I wish I wasnÕt so alone. .................................................................................................................... Rattrap: Uh, Optimus, that isnÕt a comet. Optimus: What do you mean? Rinox: HeÕs right! It appears to be a ship, an alien ship! .................................................................................................................... [The ship comes down and crashes] Optimus: Cheetor, come with me to check it out. Cheetor: GotchaÕ, Bigbot. Optimus: WhatÕs the matter Cheetor? You donÕt sound yourself. Cheetor: Oh, itÕs nothing. LetÕs go. .................................................................................................................... Optimus: It seems technical, yet simple. [They pull open the door and walk in. Inside is a seat. Cheetor swings it around and in it is a girl that looks hurt] Cheetor: What is it? Optimus: SheÕs a fully-evolved human! Cheetor: Whoe! You know how to help her? Optimus: Same as you would a wounded animal I suppose. Come on, letÕs bring her to base. [Optimus bends down] Cheetor: No, itÕs okay. IÕll carry her. [to himself] I guess wishes do come true. .................................................................................................................... Black Arachnia: What is it? Cheetor: Human. Fully evolved. Black Arachnia: Cool. This babe might have some mighty helpful pointers on gismos and gadgets. How long til she comes to? Optimus: I donÕt know. ItÕs hard to tell with organics. Cheetor[running fingers through her hair]: Hope itÕs not too long. .................................................................................................................... [Vision blurs from black to white to puddled colours to... a cheetah?] [The human screams] Human[bringing out a stunner]: Stay back! DonÕt come any closer! Cheetor: Relax! ItÕs okay! IÕm a friend! Human: How can I be sure? Cheetor: We did bandage you up. Human: I guess so. Wait! What do you meanwe ? Optimus[coming into the room]: IÕm Optimus, leader of the Maximals. Welcome to our base! [He stretches out his hand to shake and she excepts it with uncertainty] Human: IÕm, um... Jenna. Optimus: Can you walk? WeÕll give you a tour of the base. [She tries to stand up, but she almost falls, but is caught by Cheetor] Cheetor: Watch it! [She bits her lip and blushes at CheetorÕs smile] Jenna: I think my ankleÕs twisted. Cheetor: ThatÕs okay. Let me help you. [He lifts her up and carries her to the control room and sits her down] Jenna: Is this Prehistoric Earth? The last thing I remember was I was over a planet and I tried to come down, but it seemed that someone had meddled with my landing system before I left Earth4. You say youÕre Maximals? Optimus: Yes! YouÕve met Cheetor. This is Rinox, Rattrap, Silverbolt, and Black Arachnia. Jenna: And I am Jenna of the house of Xoran on the Fourth Earth. I was on a, can you say, quest. I wanted to find Prehistoric Earth, the main base of human kind before my race contaminated it soo much. Anyways, I thank you for your help, but right now I would like to get to my ship. Optimus: Wait, you canÕt walk yet. Jenna: I have equipment on my ship that will do. There is nothing more you need to do. I am fine. Rattrap: Not if the Predacons gets ya. . . Jenna: Pred-acons? You mean like... Pred-ators? Optimus: Yes, theyÕre our enemy and would only do you harm. ItÕs okay, IÕll just have someone go with you. Cheetor: IÕll go! I can fly her there and back in a nanosecond. Optimus: Okay, but IÕd hurry. Who knows what Megatron will do if he gets her ship first. Cheetor: Come on! .................................................................................................................... [Flying to JennaÕs ship] Jenna: Thank you, Cheetor. I know that you are a friend. Cheetor: Hey! No problem! Just try to talk to me like a person, not a data computer! Jenna: Sure. [They come to a stop] Cheetor: What do you have? [She comes out on a hover wheelchair] Jenna: ThisÕll do until my sprain is better. [She gets all of her belonging and heads to leave] Jenna: I put a forcefield around Joy. Just in case a rat comes along. Cheetor: Hey, one of my best friends is a rat! Jenna: Sorry. Come on. IÕll race ya! Cheetor: Your on! Jenna: Go! Cheetor: Hey! No fair! [Cheetors blasts his rockets, trying to keep up with the hover chair. Both laugh the entire time.] .................................................................................................................... Megatron: What? A human? Here? Yes. . . this may be what we need to get off this infernal planet. She has the technology we need to do anything. . . I have to have her! .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... Optimus: And here is your quarters. Cheetor: IÕm right next door if you need anything. Jenna: Thanks. [Optimus leaves and Cheetor starts to follow] Jenna: Hey! Wait, Cheetor. Cheetor: What? Jenna: Can you help me unpack? Cheetor: Sure. Cheetor: WhatÕs this? [Has the lamp over his head, covering his face. Jenna grabs it and sets in on the desk] Jenna: A lamp. Uh, put the books on the first shelf. [She starts bringing out a CD player] Cheetor: What in Cybertron is that? Jenna[laughing]: ThatÕs my CD player! You listen to music on it. Here, IÕll put on some cool stuff. Cheetor: Cool? What? Does it make you cold? Jenna: No, not cold. Cool. It slang for neat, or awsome ! Cheetor: Fine! YouÕre cool then! [She bites her lower lip as she turn to it on] Cheetor: What is that? Jenna: Music! [singing] ItÕs hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if IÕll always be with you. Words canÕt say - I canÕt do enough to prove its all for you. .................................................................................................................... [Next door, Rattrap is listening to them laughing while Cheetor tries to sing offkey to the music] Rattrap: Kids! .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... **The very next morning** [Jenna comes rollarblading in the control room full blast. Cheetor follows behind her on skates as well, although he is a lot more wobbly and clumsy on them] Rinox: What the -- ? Optimus: Glad to see youÕre feeling better, Jenna. Jenna: I am! My legÕs as good as new, and I had to show Cheetor how to rollarblade. Come on Cheetor! Glide! Glide! Cheetor: Cats are not made to skate, but they are made to fly! WOO-HO! [Black Arachnia enters, looking a little disgruntled] Black Arachnia: Hey, kid, are you any good at machines? Jenna: 4-point-0 in industry and technitions. Black Arachnia: Is that good or bad? Jenna: Alright. What are you having trouble with? Black Arachnia: IÕm not having trouble, I just wanted a second opinion on something IÕm working on, thatÕs all. Cheetor[whispering to Jenna]: That means she has no clue. .................................................................................................................... **In BAÕs chambers** [Jenna, BA, and Cheetor are staring at a hunk of junk] Jenna[after a moment of silence]: What is it? Black Arachnia: What is it?! CanÕt you tell? Its a new weapon for guarding the base. ThatÕs what! Jenna: You donÕt have a sheild to do that? Cheetor: Nope, we donÕt have the programing for one yet. We just moved in here after the Preds blew up our original ship. I guess you can say weÕre still renovating. Jenna[skeptically]: And this is suppose to do what exactly? Black Arachnia[sighing]: This is a prototype thatÕs suppose to circle the base, scanning for Preds. When one or more comes in rage of at least two miles, its suppose to start shooting at them. Jenna: ThatÕs it? Black Arachnia[getting upset]: Hey! This is top-of-the-line work here, kid! What do you think is wrong with it?! Jenna: HEY! You just wanted a second opinion, right? Well, here it is. First of all, I believe you have a scanner on board to do the same thing, and this robot canÕt be a million places at once. It would be way to simple to outsmart. Its also gonna be an easy target to destory and then youÕre back at ground zero. Plus the weapons wouldnÕt do crap at hitting a moving target three miles away. You got a good idea going, but this ainÕt the thing cutting it! [BA and Cheetor stare at Jenna] Black Arachnia: So what am I suppose to do? Just scrap the entire project. Do you realize how long IÕve been working on this hunk of junk?! Jenna: Well, I donÕt think itÕs completely junk. I mean, if youÕd pull some of these wires apart and stationaried alot of this outside itÕd be simple just to have a simple defense system. [BA is upset, although she is keeping it under her cool. Suddenly, Silverbolt enters the lab, and quickly growls under his breath at the sight of Cheetor with BA. He doesnÕt even see Jenna leaning against the wall] Silverbolt: What are you doing down here, Cheetor? Jenna: He was down here with me. Black Arachnia wanted some help with her machine. Silverbolt[taking a good look a Jenna]: Oh, well, did they help you any, dear? Black Arachnia: Sort of. . . Silverbolt: ThatÕs great. Cheetor, Jenna, I just remembered that Optimus was looking for you two up in command quarters. Jenna: Thanks. Come on, Cheetor. [Cheetor follows Jenna out. Silverbolt stays where he is, watching them leave. As soon as they are out, he slams the command for the door to shut. Jenna turns to Cheetor] Jenna: What was that about? Cheetor: What? Jenna: Silverbolt getting so uptight about you being there with Black Arachnia. I swear I saw him overheating. Cheetor: Oh, that. DonÕt worry about it. ItÕs nothing. HeÕs just being a jealous old lover. TheyÕre probably in there right now riping the cercuits off each other. Come on, lets see what Optimus wants. [He grabs her hand and leads her to the command station] .................................................................................................................... Cheetor: WhatÕs up, Bigbot? Optimus: You, mister, were suppose to be on guard half a cycle ago. I know everyoneÕs excited about having Jenna here, but we still need to be on the lookout for Preds. Cheetor[hanging his head as he heads out]: Yes, sir. Jenna: IÕm sorry. Its my fault he wasnÕt to his duty. Optimus: ThatÕs okay, Jenna. It wasnÕt your fault. CheetorÕs easily... distracted. I wanted to talk to you about a few things... [he leads her off to his office talking about who and what the Maximals were and how they had come to Prehistoric Earth] [Jenna looks back to where Cheetor exited for a second, before following Optimus] .................................................................................................................... **Outside** [Cheetor is on guard, upset about being embarressed by Bigbot in front of Jenna] Cheetor[to no one in particular]: He didnÕt have to say that right in front of her! And why would predacons want to attack today anyway? Megatron[flying up in front of Cheetor]: For your human, of coarse. [Cheetor yells in surprise before he starts shooting. Rattrap, who was on duty a few yards away starts shooting alongside the cat. Both are able to push the Pred back] Megatron: Okay, this is not the time for battle, but you tell Optimus-primal that this human who has come to this planet is as good as ours if she ever steps outside your base. He doesnÕt even yet realize how important it is. Rattrap: YAH! Well, sheÕs a whole lot more important to us thatyou, Megatrash! [shots at him again before Megatron flies out of range. Cheetor[on his comlink to Optimus]: Did you get that, Bigbot? .................................................................................................................... **Inside at the same time** Optimus: Yeah, I did, Cheetor. IÕll have Silverbolt and Black Arachnia relieve you two so you can clean up. Then I want you here in my office ASAP. Do you copy? [Cheetor over the Comlink]: Gotcha, Bigbot. Optimus[turning to look at Jenna, who is standing fretfully in front of him]: Things are just beginning. Jenna: No. Things just never end. .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... **Later**In the main deck** [Everyone is sitting around, waiting for Optimus to say something. Jenna is sitting crosslegged on the main table in the middle of the circle] Optimus: I suppose youÕre wondering why youÕre all here for a special meeting. Rattrap: Dang right! What was up with Megatron today. Attacking all by his lonesome, threatening Jenna. Optimus: Well, thatÕs because Jenna is more than what she seems. Do you wish to tell them, Jenna, or should I? Jenna[keeping her eyes away from everyoneÕs]: You can. Optimus: Well, not only did Jenna have a ship able to fly out of this atmosphere, but she also had a direct link to the time warp. [Everyone explodes with questions] Cheetor: You mean we can go to Cybertron? Rattrap:HOME! Rinox: Wait, what do you mean she did have a ship? [Jenna hides her face in her hands] Jenna: I came here to leave my home planet where I was being persecuted. I decided that once I arrived I would not leave. I took what I needed from my ship. Cheetor, IÕm sorry. I didnÕt know you needed my ship so bad. Cheetor: What do you mean? Sorry? Jenna: When I said I was setting the shield for my ship, I was actually setting the self-distruct mode. ThatÕs why I raced you out of there. I didnÕt want you to see it explode. . . [Everyone is silent, but you can feel the disappointment in the air, apart from the excitement a few minutes ago] Optimus: ThatÕs not all that Megatron wanted, though. He wants Jenna. She still holds the technology from her world in her mind. Jenna: I know I made a mistake with my ship, but IÕm willing to help you as I can. IÕm willing to use my knowledge to help you. I donÕt know if it can replace what you lost with my ship, but I am willing to do what I can. [Cheetor comes up and puts his hands on her shoulders] Cheetor: Thank you, Jenna. [She looks up at him and hugs him, thanking him for his forgiveness] .................................................................................................................... For now, Jenna is stuck with the Maximals on Primal Earth. What next? And what is Cheetor hiding from Jenna? Next time on Beast Wars... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... Okay! Corny - yes! Stupid - yes! Confusing - a bit! But I still hoped you enjoyed it. IÕm using the weird.......to help space cause I donÕt know if the computer will do it while uploading. Precautions only. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story But still... keep reading! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Dragoneyes¶_¶


	2. Dances With Predacons

Beast Wars*Over Humans Episode Two: Dances with Predacons .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... Yes, part 2 of my really messed up BW fic. I still hope someone reads this and likes it, though. Enjoy and donÕt bite me about grammar or format - I write using PLEANTY of returns and spaces. Its only my computerÕs stupid uploading problem. Well, keep reading my romantic fic of CheetorÕs new girl ** Oh, and it gets a little more sappy at the end even though this is short. .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... [Cheetor is walking down the halls, newly polished and looking very handsome {if robots can be any more handsome}^_^] Cheetor[holding flowers]: I hope she likes these. [He walks up to her chambers, which is already open] Jenna[singing inside to her CD player]: YouÕve already won me over, in spite of me. And donÕt be alarmed if I fall head over feat. And donÕt be suprised if I love you. . . Cheetor! What are doing? Cheetor: Hi! What was that? Jenna: What? Cheetor: This: [He replays her singing] Jenna: Oh! That?! I was singing! Cheetor: It was beautiful. What were you doing with your body? Jenna: ThatÕs called dancing. Here, IÕll show you how. Oh! You better transform. [He transforms out of beast mode] Cheetor: Now what? [She takes his hands and places them around her waist. She puts her arms around his neck] Cheetor: Are we hugging or dancing. Jenna: WeÕre dancing, silly. Only you just have sway back and forth. Like this. No! You lead! Guys always lead. Cheetor: What is this for? Jenna: Oh! You go to dances, and all you do is this, that is, with music. This is slow dancing. Fast dancing you just make it up. Cheetor: Hey! WouldnÕt it be a nice idea to have our own dance. The Maximal Dance! Jenna: Maybe. . . [She spys the flowers behind his back] What are those? Cheetor: Oh! I almost forgot! These are for you! Jenna: Thank you, Cheetor! TheyÕre beautiful! [She kisses his cheek] Are these uh, daylilies? Cheetor: IÕm not sure. They looked pretty, so I got them for you. I guess you could say they reminded me of you. [Jenna blushes as she puts them in a vas next to her bed] Jenna: You know, Cheetor, I havenÕt got myself a good look at a Predacon yet... [sirens go off] Cheetor: Well, it wonÕt be long now. Come on. .................................................................................................................... Cheetor: WhatÕs up, Bigbot? Optimus: Predacons attacking the base. [They look to the viewing screen] Megatron: All we want is the human. Hand it over and weÕll have nothing to fight about. Cheetor: Yeah right! WeÕll have plenty to fight for. [He stands next to Jenna and puts his hand around her shoulder] DonÕt worry, Jenna. We wonÕt just give you up so easily. Rattrap: I said it before and I will say it agian; WeÕre all gonna die! Jenna: Do you have to look on the bright side? Optimus: Come on! We need to be out there! TheyÕre hitting us pretty hard. [A blast makes the base shake] Jenna: I forgot! You donÕt have a sheild. Optimus: No. Firepower is our shield. For now. Come on, weÕll need everyoneÕs help. Jenna, you have to stay inside, though. I donÕt want to risk you getting caught in the line of fire or worse. . . Jenna: ThatÕs fine with me! IÕll stay here and work on a sheild. Cheetor: I thought you said you wanted to see a Pred? Jenna: The horror films can wait, flyboy! You need a sheild! Optimus: Good luck. Jenna: You too. [She salutes him with two fingers before running to the gate computer] .................................................................................................................... **Meanwhile, Outside the Base amid the shots and fires** Megatron: Predacons! Capture the human! Little damage to it as possible! If it dies, youÕll all pay with your sparks! Inferno: You wanted to see me personally, Magesty? Megatron: Yes. Take airflight. Get into the base. When youÕre inside. . . [starts whispering commands to him] .................................................................................................................... **Inside** Jenna: Ugh! I hate wires! How many can there be? DonÕt these stupid snakes have color codes? Rinox: Sorry, they donÕt, and there are six hundred, seventy eight of them. Good luck on that sheild. [He runs off to join in the fight] Jenna: Oh, man! Jenna! Relax! I can do this. . . .................................................................................................................... **Outside on the Maximal Side** Rattrap: I sure hope she gets that sheild up. Optimus: Me, too. Black Arachnia: Trust me! SheÕll get it up. SheÕs probably almost done by now. .................................................................................................................... **Back inside** [JennaÕs in the middle of a disaster. Wires are everywhere and so are sparks and fuses] Jenna: Okay. All I need is something to keep these two things together and then...[the entire whole thing falls apart, creating burst and small explosions around Jenna] In the words of R. Trap; WeÕre all gonna die! .................................................................................................................... **Outside** [Inferno flies skyward above the MaximalÕs sight, coming down silently behind them, able to sneak into the base] Inferno: Now to see to the human. .................................................................................................................... Jenna: I got it! Finally! Now all I need is another small source of energy. Oh, uh, um? Oh, crap. . . Inferno [He pops out and grabbs her]: Gottcha! Jenna:[screaming] Eew! Get off me! Let go! Cheetor! Help! HELP! [Cheetor, hearing Jenna] Cheetor: Jenna![runs towards the base] Optimus: Cheetor! Wait! [He stands up away from his hiding place to divert the fire away from Cheetor and towards him, giving Cheetor leave to save Jenna] .................................................................................................................... **Back inside** Jenna: Get off of me, Creep! [She tries kicking him, but is unsuccessfull in doing anything but discourage him] Inferno: Magesty orders me to bring you to him. Cheetor[running up to them]: Not while IÕm still on-line! Jenna: Cheetor! [Cheetor attacks Inferno and hits him into stacislock. Jenna[turning to the dead-looking machine of Inferno]: You know, there are more civilized ways of asking me out than that! [She turns back to Cheetor and smiles] Cheetor: What can they say? Megatron doesnÕt get out much. Jenna: By the look of it, neither does his minions. Oh! Shute! I forgot about the system! Cheetor! Run to my room and get my small CD player. Cheetor: The one with cheetah spots on it? Jenna: Yes! Hurry! And get a twisty as well! .................................................................................................................... **A few moments later** Cheetor: HereÕs the CD player and the twisty. WhatÕs the twisty for? Jenna: My hair! I canÕt think without it up and out of my face! Cheetor: Then whatÕs the CD player for? Listening to while you work?! Jenna: Power, silly! It should be enough for now. There! .................................................................................................................... [A visible sheild goes up between the Maximals and the Predacons] Silverbolt: She did it! She actually did it! Black Arachnia: Told you so! Optimus: Come on, letÕs go inside. This battleÕs over. .................................................................................................................... **On the other side of the river** Megatron: No. No! NO! How could this happen? Not only do they have the human, but now they have a shield! Waspinator: Wazpinator zinks Megatron iz angry. [Megatron throws Waspinator into the sheild and flies away] .................................................................................................................... **Inside** [The troups come parading into the control deck, all happy and ready to celebrate] Rinox[looking around]: WhereÕs Jenna? Jenna: Down here! [They look under the panel and find Jenna laying beside the computer, looking a complete reck. Cheetor is beside her, dabbing her forehead] Optimus[trying to hide his laugh at her predicament]: Are you. . . okay? Jenna: Yes. Nothing a warm bath canÕt take away. And a nap! Oh my gawd! Do you know how many freakinÕ WIRES there are here?!! [Everyone starts laughing] Cheetor[trying to help Jenna up]: Come on! Well, now that youÕve seen a Pred, what do you think? Jenna: You robots have some really freaky characters on your hands! I mean, the wasp referrs to himself in the third person! And the ant thinks he lives in a real colony! I estimate that they share about two brains between them! Optimus: ThatÕs the Predacons for you! [Everyone laughs again] .................................................................................................................... **On the control Deck**JennaÕs CD player, hooked up to the sheild is playing music constantly**The lights are dim and almost everyone is dancing or talking, having a good time** [On the dance floor] Cheetor: May I have this dance? [He bows while transforming out of beast mode] Jenna: Of coarse! I could never turn down my hero. Cheetor[blushing*can robots blush?*]: IÕm no hero. Jenna: YouÕre mine. [They start dancing and Cheetor pulls her closer to him as she says this] [Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are dancing as well. Optimus and Rinox are talking in a corner and Rattrap is being a sourpuss. Jenna spys Rattrap and motions Cheetor to look] Cheetor: Oh, donÕt worry. HeÕs always like that. Jenna: IÕll see about that! [She walks up to him and crosses her arms] Jenna: DonÕt you wanna dance? Rattrap: ArenÕt you dancinÕ with Spots? Cheetor: Go on, Rattrap. IÕll have plenty of time to dance with her. Rattrap: Oh, alright. [They start dancing and Rattrap actually starts to look like heÕs having fun*isnÕt that a surprise*] .................................................................................................................... Rinox[whispering]: I know. IÕm not sure about it either, but theyÕre just friends. And even if there is anything, itÕs just puppy love. TheyÕre just kids, remember. Optimus: I sense that itÕs more than just puppy love, Rinox. Both of them will be seriously hurt if she stays with us any longer. Rinox: But look at her! SheÕs even softening up old Rattrap! She makes us feel more like a team. Maybe even more like a family. Optimus: I have to agree. SheÕs been a blessing. To all of us. ItÕll be sad when she has to leave. .................................................................................................................... [Cheetor and Jenna are dancing slow again] Cheetor: Is Earth4 anything like this earth? Jenna: No. This earth is peaceful and untouched. Earth4 is very populated and very crowded. One big city. I love this Earth. Its so beautiful. IÕd say it was peaceful, but todayÕs events threw that out the window. IÕm glad I came, though. Cheetor: So am I. LetÕs go outside. Jenna: Okay. The next songÕs boring anyways. [They walk outside and lay on the rocks beside each other, gazing at the stars through the sheild] Cheetor: If you found another way to leave, other than your ship, would you go? Jenna: I donÕt know. I have nowhere to go. Cheetor[making eye contact with her]: You could come with me, to Cybertron. Jenna: IÕd like that. Hey, look! A shooting star! LetÕs make a wish! Cheetor: You know what, the last time I saw one, I made a wish on it. Actually it wasnÕt a shooting star. It was you coming down in your ship. I guess wishes do come true. [Jenna holds CheetorÕs head with her hand and he bends down slowly to kiss her] Optimus[yelling from inside]: Come inside, you two! ItÕs cold! You want your circuits froze? Jenna[laughing]: Optimus! Ever heard of privacy? Cheetor[laughing]: Come on. . . [She keeps a hold of his hand as they walk back inside] Jenna: Tonight is perfect. Cheetor: I agree. .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... There we are! Episode two completed! Continue reading to Episode three, and review. Or you could review this chapter and then review the next chapters after youÕre done reading those! ^_^ Did I happen to mention how much I LUV reviews?! Well, keep reading!


	3. To Be or Not To Be Human (Part One)

Beast Wars*Over Humans Episode Three: To Be or Not To Be Human (Part One) YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Episode Three is HERE! IÕm not saying anything much in front of this, other than this gets pretty sappy and sexy. THIS is why itÕs PG-13! Read ON! .................................................................................................................... **At the gate of the base** [Optimus, Rattrap, Rinox, BA, and Silverbolt are heading out] Optimus: DonÕt worry! WeÕll be gone for two days. Just guard the base and be careful. Also, BEHAVE! [With that, they depart, leaving Jenna and Cheetor by themselves] Cheetor: I canÕt believe they actually left us! Jenna: Probably best. If I knew any of my missing crew might be somewhere, IÕd be rushing to help them, too. Look on the bright side! We have two days to ourselves now. Cheetor: This should be fun! .................................................................................................................... **Twenty-Four Hours Later** [TheyÕre on JennaÕs bed playing cards] Jenna[uninterested]: Go fish. Cheetor: IÕve never been more bored during my time on-line! Jenna: Neither have I! I know, letÕs just talk. WhatÕs it like being part machine? Cheetor: What are you talking about? I am a machine! Jenna: But you have a soul! Cheetor: No, thatÕs a spark. Jenna: Well in my book, thatÕs called a soul! ItÕs your sole being. Humans have them as well. Only, my soul cannot be removed as yours can, as Optimus explained to me. Uh, Cheetor, IÕve been meaning to ask you something. Do maximals and Predacon, marry, and have kids like us humans do? Cheetor: Well, yeah. Sort of like that. Jenna: I know this might be impertanent, but how do you have children? Cheetor: ThatÕs not impertenant at all. DonÕt worry, IÕve had this talk already! [Jenna stifles a laugh] Jenna: So. . . how do you, do it? Cheetor: Well, when two sparks fall in love, they go through what is called a transfussion. Each spark is defined by male or female. When they meet, part of each spark comes together to make a whole new spark. Then, the spark generates itÕs own body within the female where it grows for a while and then comes out a new babybot with a spark from the Matrix! Jenna: How exactly do the sparks join? Cheetor: Each of the parents open up their sparks. This mostly occurs at night, I mean transfussion. But they each must want it to happen. Jenna[feeling awkward]: It isnÕt much different from Human I guess. Only itÕs body parts and body fluids that mix together instead of sparks. I guess a little of our soul gets in there also, though. . . Cheetor: IÕve never felt like this before. When IÕm with you, I feel this uplifting, and this voice inside me urging me to touch you and. . . Jenna[leaning closer to him]: I feel the same way. Ever since I came here, I knew I could depend on you. IÕve never been able to depend on anyone before. YouÕre the first. First for a lot of things, really. The first I could ever talk to, the first first one to ever save my life. . . the first IÕve ever loved. [Slowly, Cheetor puts his arms around Jenna, pulling her closer to him. As his mouth falls upon her own, they share their first kiss, something both of them had been wanting to do for a while. Then Cheetor starts changing. He gets smaller and smoother. In a few seconds, heÕs a tall, hand-some human. Jenna opens her eyes to find herself kissing someone sheÕs never seen before. Jenna: Cheetor? Cheetor: What happened? IÕm human! Did you do this? Jenna: NO! I donÕt know what happened! Cheetor: Wow! IÕm big, and strong ! [He flexs his new muscles] Jenna: And cute! Man! You look awsome, Cheetor! Cheetor: IÕm not a Cheetah anymore so I canÕt be Cheetor. IÕm. . . oh crap! Pick me out a name. Jenna: Raphael. Raphael: Okay, I guess before we were so awesomely interrupted, we were about here. [he kisses her and she pulls him on top of her] Jenna[stopping]: Oh no! What will Optimus say when they get back?! Raphael: Well, thereÕs nothing he can do, right? And right now I donÕt want to do anything but see what this new body can do, and we have twenty-four more hours to see. . . [He lays back down, praying that the next twenty-four hours last forever. . .] .................................................................................................................... **The Un-welcome Twenty-Four Hours Later** [Optimus is standing in the threshold of the base, staring at the two humans in front of him. Everyone else is behind him, words unable to reach their communicators. That is, everyone except Optimus] Optimus: HOW IN THE NAME OF CYBERTRON DID THIS HAPPEN?! Jenna: We donÕt know! I swear! I didnÕt try to do this. . . Optimus: You stay out of this! [Jenna backs down and wants to cry] You two are restricted to your quarters until we find out how to reverse this! Raphael[putting his arm around Jenna]: What if I donÕt want to go back? IÕm happy this way! This way I can be with Jenna! I love her. Optimus: You are going to turn back into a transmetal whether you like it or not! THATÕS AN ORDER! Go to your quarters. [For a minute, Raphael just stands there, holding Jenna. After he sees the fire in OptimusÕs eyes, however, he knows he has to step down] Raphael: Yes sir. [He turns and leaves, leaving Jenna alone with Optimus] Optimus: And you! Stay AWAY from Cheetor! You have been nothing but a nuisance! You and all your race! First you try to destroy us when we first come here! Then one of our men dies saving your kind! Now you deliberately take away one of our best warriors! Jenna: I didnÕt-do-this! And IÕm not responsible for my ancenstorsÕ mistakes, of DinobotÕs death, or of Cheetor! Optimus: DonÕt you dare even speak their names. ItÕs your fault. It would have been better if you never come! [Jenna just stands there. A tear slowly falls down her cheek. She turns away from them, to hide it, but they had already seen it] Jenna[talking but not looking at Optimus]: I am wanted NOWHERE! I was thrown out of Earth4 and now here! Both times just because I didnÕt fit in.[She runs away to her chambers, still crying] Rinox[stepping up to Optimus: WhyÕd you have to go and lose your temper on her! Rattrap: SheÕs right! ItÕs not her fault! IÕm going to go talk to her. You think about how hard enough it is for them without you howlering your chips off at Ôem. [He crawls off towards JennaÕs apartment. When he sees JennaÕs quarters, theyÕre locked and he can hear her crying inside] Rattrap: Jenna! Can I come in? Jenna: Go away! [after a few seconds] IÕm sorry, Rattrap. I just donÕt feel like talking to anyone right now. Rattrap: Oh, come on, Jenna. Think of me as a big brother. I mean, a big brother-in-law, now. [He chuckles at his own joke] Jenna: Thank you Rattrap, but IÕd like to be alone right now. Rattrap: Okay, but if you ever what to talk, just holler! .................................................................................................................... **In his office with Silverbolt and Black Arachnia** Optimus: What was I suppose to say. ItÕs okay? Because itÕs NOT! Silverbolt: Come on, Optimus. IÕm sure itÕs just a fase. HeÕll come out of it in time! Anyways, I see the cercumstances as no different than Black Arachnia and me. We were different, and one of us had to change for us to be together. Remember, you were wrong about us then. Optimus: Black Arachnia was a Predacon; a similiar species, a different frame of mind! Jenna is a different species and a different frame of mind! Black Arachnia: No! Their is no difference! Anyways, I think weÕre all putting our noses where they shouldnÕt belong! This is for Cheetor and Jenna to decide upon. [BA and Silverbolt head towards the door] Silverbolt: If I were you, IÕd be apologizing to two people you know you love right now. [They leave Optimus alone to his thoughts] Optimus: I hate it when theyÕre right. .................................................................................................................... **A few hours later** [Optimus walks towards CheetorÕs chambers. The door is open and no one is inside. He looks inside JennaÕs. The door is also open. On her bed is a note: If we canÕt be together here, then weÕll be together somewhere else. Raphael and Jenna] Optimus: NOOOO! .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... So Cheetor has become Raphael and given up his life as a transformer to be with her. Now theyÕre alone on Prehistoric earth, and the Predacons are still searching for Jenna. . . what next? Read on and review!


	4. To Be or Not To Be Human (Part Two)

Beast Wars*Over Humans Episode Four: To Be or Not To Be Human (Part Two) Rattrap: They what ?! Rinox[crossing his arms]: DoesnÕt surprise me for an instant. Optimus: We have to go after them. [No one moves but Optimus] Optimus: Okay, I guess I was a little harsh on them. Black Arachnia: A little? You yell hell at someone you said you loved like a son, causing them to elope, and you call that litte? I think a little is to hollow for what you pulled, Buster! Optimus: Okay! So I was really harsh on them! DonÕt rub it in! The main point is to find them before Megatron does. IÕm fearful for JennaÕs sake what he might do. .................................................................................................................... **Meanwhile** Megatron: This gets better and better! The human falls in love with the cat and then turns him human! That makes my job a whole lot easier! Inferno! I have a very special, yet simple job for you. Go capture Jenna and Cheetor. DonÕt fire at them. Just threaten. Any damage to her and IÕll have your shell! Go! Inferno: Yes, Royalty! .................................................................................................................... **In another part of Prehistoric Earth** Raphael[gazing at a cave within a waterfall]: This should do nicely. What do you think? Can we make this our home? Jenna: Do you really want to do this? I know they were like family to you. Especially Bigbot ? Raphael: Hey! If they canÕt accept me this way with you, then they canÕt accept me any way! Jenna: I love y... [TheyÕre blasted apart] [Raphael falls under the waterfall unconscience, Jenna lying on the rocks. She picks herself up and looks at the body under the water] Jenna: Raphael! Inferno[hovering beside Raphael, pointing a gun at his head]: The Royalty has need of you, human! Come smoothly or IÕll shoot your dollboy! Jenna: No! DonÕt shoot! IÕll come with you! Inferno: Come on, cutie! [He slaps Raphael over his tail and then gently lifts Jenna and carries her off] Inferno: Anyone ever tell you you have a gourgous body? *buzzes intentionally* Jenna: Not by an insect. Inferno: Ouch. Jenna: You know, I usually squash your kind when I see them! I never knew why, now I guess I do. Inferno: Murderer! I no longer have any taste in you. Jenna[sarcastically]: There is rightchousness in the universe again. .................................................................................................................... [Megatron is listening over the intercom he shares with Inferno. He laughs when he hears the conversation shared between the two] .................................................................................................................... **Later at the Predacon Base** Inferno: I have successfully retrieved the humans, Royalty! [He gently sets Jenna down. Then he slamms Raphael down beside her. Jenna bends down to him and puts his head in her lap and strokes his hair] Jenna: You want me. You have no use for him! Let him go! Megatron: I seem to differ! [He lifts him up with his claws] Jenna: Raphael! NO! DonÕt touch him, Megatron! You mud-brained, scumlover... Megatron: No need for name-calling. [looking at Raphael] Inferno! I told you to bring them gently! Not shoot them! Inferno: I thought you meant the girl. IÕm sorry royalty! It will never happen again! Megatron: My hubblest appologies, human. Jenna[harshly]: My name is Jenna. Megatron: ItÕs okay, Jenna. I will not harm you. I know you may have heard some things about me from the Maximals. That doesnÕt mean that they are true. I want to help you. Jenna: IÕm listening. Megatron: I have heard about how Cheetor has changed to.. what do you call him? Jenna: Raphael. Megatron: Nice name. Anyway, I can help you two be together. Jenna: How? Megatron: If he can change into human, then perhaps you can become a transmetal, too. Make everyone happy. Jenna:[excited] A Maximal? Megatron: ThereÕs the catch! If I help you, and you become a transmetal to be with Cheetor, you have to stay with me, as a Predacon. Jenna: No deal. If IÕm a Predacon, and CheetorÕs a Maximal, we wonÕt be any better off. Megatron: Would you rather be together in fire or apart in sunshine? Jenna: Together in fire. Megatron: IÕm glad your mind makes itself up so fast. But IÕm afraid that was the wrong answer! [He holds Raphael like heÕs about to shoot him] Jenna: Okay, okay! IÕll do it. Megatron: Very good. If you would be so kind as to step in here. [She lays down in a stacus pod connected to MegatronÕs giant computer] This wonÕt hurt a bit. [He presses a few buttons and a light comes from the stacus pod] [Raphael starts to wake up and sees Jenna in the pod] Raphael: Jenna! No! Megatron: To late, Maximal! SheÕs already mine! Computer voice: Scanning for lifeform. Lifeform not found. Megatron: Quick! Help me fly her pod away from here to find a lifeform! Raphael: Why? This is your fault! Megatron: Would you rather have her spark deactivate and die before it even lives?! Raphael: Okay, IÕll help you. For Jenna. [They fly her outside] Computer: Scanning for lifeform. Lifeform found. Raphael: What is it? [Jenna comes out] Megatron[snorting]: A horse! How typical! Raphael: Leave her alone! Jenna[slowly waking up]: Cheetor? Raphael: Jenna, ItÕs me, Raphael. Jenna[looking at him lovingly]: What am I? Raphael: A grand, magnificent creature. A horse, with wings! Jenna: Pick me out a name. Raphael: Pegasus. Pegasus: Now we can be together. Raphael: Just about. [Raphael kisses Pegasus, pulling her into his arms] Megatron: Yuck! [Raphael becomes a light] Computer: Scanning for lifeform. Lifeform found. [Raphael turns back into Cheetor] Cheetor: My old body back. But now itÕs even better! Because I can now be with you! [He leans in to kiss her again, but a shadow falls on the couple] Megatron: Well, isnÕt this perfect. Now I have the newest Transmetal 2! Cheetor: What? Megatron: Look at her code! [itÕs the Predacon symbol] Cheetor: Pegasus! WhyÕd you do it? Pegasus: You said it wasnÕt forever. You said that you could switch from Predacon to Maximal. Megatron: Do you think IÕd give you that ability? I personally made my machine so that you canÕt switch. Your choice is final. Pegasus[getting upset]: Cheetor? Cheetor: Do you think IÕd leave you here with this slimeball? Megatron: You will, or else she doesnÕt get to see half a cycle as a bot. [He points his canon at her, ready to fire] Pegasus[whispering]: Go get help. IÕll be fine. Optimus will know what to do. [out loud] I love you. Cheetor: And I, you. You may have won this battle, Megatron, but IÕll be back. [He leaves] Megatron: Why, wasnÕt that fun. Now, letÕs see what that little mind of yours can tell about you old raceÕs machines! [Pegasus turns to him and punches him smartly on the face] Pegasus: I may have the Predacon seal, but I will always have the heart of a Maximal! [Megatron shoots her in the chest and then puts his gun straight to her head] Megatron: Try that again! I dare you! Pegasus[weakly]: I will do what you ask. Megatron: Good. Now, letÕs get to work. .................................................................................................................... **Maximal Base** Optimus: Any sign of them? Silverbolt: None. Our scanners canÕt trace them, remember. [Cheetor comes flying from the horizon, suddenly appearing on their scanners] Cheetor: Optimus, Silverbolt! Help! Optimus: Cheetor! YouÕre back! This is great! Cheetor: Not so great! Megatron has Pegasus and sheÕs in real danger! Optimus: Pegasus? WhoÕs Pegasus? WhereÕs Jenna? Cheetor: Jenna IS Pegasus! Jenna gave up her humanity and let Megatron turn her into a Transmetal2. She helped me come back as a transmetal, and now sheÕs stuck with Megatron. I swear, if he so much lays a finger on her, IÕm gonna... Optimus: Okay, Cheetor, weÕll get her back, but we canÕt rush this. WeÕll need to think this through. Black Arachnia: HeÕs right. ThereÕs nothing we can do for her now, kid. WeÕll think about this in the morning. LetÕs get our rest. SheÕll be fine until then. Cheetor: Okay. I canÕt believe she did that, though. Optimus: Come, on, buddy. You need your rest. .................................................................................................................... **Later** [Rattrap enters CheetorÕs chambers] Rattrap: Hey, spots. You asleep? Cheetor: I canÕt sleep knowing sheÕs somewhere with that jerk! Makes me want to gag my spark up to think of him touching her! Rattrap: If I know Jenna, I mean Pegasus, I think she can take care of herself. Cheetor: She let herself become a Predacon for me. I canÕt believe she gave it all up, for me. Rattrap: DidnÕt you make the same choice becoming Raphael. I mean, you must have wanted that to happen, right? Cheetor: Well, yeah. I really love her, Rattrap. Rattrap: WeÕll get her back, Spots. I swear that to you. .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... To be concluded. . .


	5. To Be or Not To Be Human (Part Three) *C...

Beast Wars*Over Humans Episode Five: To Be or Not To Be Human (Part Three) .................................................................................................................... Well, here it is, the last in the Beast Wars*Over Humans saga, as well as the To Be or Not To Be Human trilogy. Read on and be sure to review afterwards ** See ya at the finish line! .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... **Inside the Predacon Base** Megatron: Here is a tool that you humans used to connect all machines. With one, you could control all. Make it work for my transmetals. Dinobot and Waspinator will do. Pegasus: How long until I get some sleep? Megatron: What?! Pegasus: IÕve been working the whole night! My cercuits are tired! I need REST! [Megatron slaps her across the room, making her fall against the wall] Megatron: There will be no rest until you are done with this machine. Pegasus: But that could be hours! Megatron: Stop wining and get to work! Pegasus: Whatever, Darth Vadar! IÕll need their sparks off-line for a while to make the connections. Megatron: Very well. [Pegasus goes to work, all the while wishing Cheetor was there with her] .................................................................................................................... **Back at the Good-guyÕs Base** Optimus: How long has he been locked in there? Rinox: Two days. He hasnÕt even eaten. He just listens to her music. Optimus: I need to talk to him. Rinox: Good luck. [Optimus knocks on CheetorÕs door] Optimus: Cheetor? Can I come in? Cheetor: Door, unlock. Computer: Door unlocked. Cheetor: Come in. Optimus: I know youÕre still be mad at me for losing my temper at you two. IÕm sorry. Cheetor: Forget about it, Optimus. Jenna and I have. Right now all we need is to get her back. Optimus: Easier said than done. She doesnÕt have the ability to choose after the beginning. She canÕt switch like us. Cheetor: When I came back as a transmetal, I had to choose again which side to be on. What if she would come back again? Optimus: What do you mean? Cheetor: I mean, what if Pegasus went back to Jenna. And then she came back again, only as a Maximal? Optimus: ThatÕs very risky, Cheetor. We donÕt even know how you change back and forth, or whether it was just a one-time oppertunity. Cheetor: I know that this is going to sound strange, but thereÕs some kind of link between our sparks, our souls, that exists even outside the limits of organic and metal material. Optimus[whispering to himself]: Soul mates. Cheetor: If one is one way, the other will follow. It isnÕt foolproof, but I think itÕs our only hope. Optimus: WeÕll make it fool-proof. LetÕs go get the team. .................................................................................................................... **A few moments later on the control deck** Black Arachnia: WhatÕs the plan? Silverbolt: How do we get her back? Optimus: HereÕs the deal: PegasusÕs spark canÕt be altered as it is now. Our plan is to turn her into Jenna again, then bring her back as Pegasus. Rattrap: Sounds easy, but impossible! How do we change her? Cheetor: Leave that up to me. Optimus: We have the plan all sketched out, except for one little problem. We need to find a way to change Cheetor into Raphael, only for a moment, and then back again. Rattrap: Little? ThatÕs a jumbo problem! Cheetor: I just need a reason. Jenna formed into Pegasus to save me from Megatron. I need a reason to go back. Silverbolt: What if we trick Megatron into having you go to the point to change so as you can live? Black Arachnia: Yeah! Do you think it would work if you got hit so badly that your only way to go on was to turn to human? Rinox: WouldnÕt it affect him when he comes back to a transmetal? Optimus: No, he would start totally new. Are you up for it, Cheetor? Cheetor: If it gets her back, IÕll do anything. .................................................................................................................... **Meanwhile** [Pegasus is asleep on the job] Megatron: What is this?! Wake up! Get to work! Pegasus: I donÕt care what I am! I will not become a slave to a lazy bum like you! [She raises her arm to strike but cannot] Megatron: Really, Pegasus? I programmed everything of you. You cannot harm me. You - are - weak! [He strikes her hard, causing her to fall again to the ground] Megatron: Now get to work! Pegasus: Yes, Megatron. [Megatron leaves and Pegasus gets back to work, but not before trying to flip him off with her hoof] Cheetor[from the grate below her]: Sssppppt! Pegasus! Down here. Pegasus: Cheetor! Oh, you shouldnÕt be here! Cheetor: Oh, Pegasus, are you okay? Pegasus: You think that weasel could drive the spark out of me? He couldnÕt do anything. Cheetor: IÕd have to put him into stasislock if he did! We have a plan to get you back. You have to promise that you wonÕt stop me, though. No matter how much in trouble I may seem! Pegasus: Stop what? Tell me the plan! Cheetor: Not now. Just promise me! Pegasus: I promise. [Cheetor departs, leaving Pegasus stunned and worried] Pegasus: What is he going to do... .................................................................................................................... [Shots are fired and the earth shakes. Megatron comes in] Megatron: TheyÕre after you! Come on. You wonÕt be taken from me. [He draggs her down the hall] Pegasus: Let me go! Get your disgusting hands off me! Megatron: You will stay in here! [He throws her into the cell and locks the door] Pegasus: Let me out! Cheetor! CHEETOR! .................................................................................................................... **Cheetor returns to OptimuÕs side** Cheetor: SheÕs safe. Optimus: Okay. LetÕs go. Get Megatron to follow you to Pegasus. Then you know what to do. Cheetor: Right! [Standing up] HEY! T-REDICULOUS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL! Megatron: Oh, Cheetor. IÕm afraid my little mistress is resting right now. I couldnÕt disturb her afer sheÕs worked so hard. Plus she wants to stay here. She said something about my touch being a whole lot better than yours. . . Cheetor: You wouldnÕt! You better not have touched her, Megatron!! Megatron: Oh, but I have! A beautiful girl she is, and oh SO talented! Cheetor: ThatÕs it! This is for Jenna! Optimus: No, Cheetor! DonÕt loose your temper! Remember the plan! Cheetor: The heck with the plan, IÕm gonna kill this creep right now! Megatron: Go ahead and try. .................................................................................................................... **In another part of the Predacon Base** Rattrap[running down the hall with the other Preds hot on his heels]: Oh, gosh. I hate being the decoy! Inferno: You will not touch the human. She belongs to us! Pegasus[from inside the cell]: Cheetor! Optimus!! Anyone! Rattrap: Jenna! Where are you? Pegasus: Rattrap! IÕm in the cell! Get me out! Rattrap: One jammed doorlock coming up! [The door blows to bits and Pegasus comes out] Rattrap: Wow! You look nice! Pegasus: Look out! Inferno: No! Rodent! Rattrap: IÕll take care of him, you get to Cheetor! Pegasus: Right! [She runs down the corridor toward the main deck, where Cheetor and Megatron are battling it out, Cheetor gettin his butt kicked] Pegasus: CHEETOR! Cheetor[looking up at her]: Pegasus! YouÕre okay! Pegasus: Cheetor! Look out! [Megatron is firing at him. Cheetor is down bad] Computer: Stasis lock secquence activate. Cheetor: Override! Computer: Spark deactivation if stasis lock sequence not activated. Stasis lock secquence activate. Cheetor: OVERRIDE! Megatron: Bad mistake, Cat! [Fires at him again and Cheetor is almost dead] Pegasus[flying into CheetorÕs arms]: Cheetor! What are you doing? Cheetor: Look at me, Jenna. Tell me youÕll love me. Wether transmetal or human. Jenna: I will! IÕll always love you. You could be the exact opposite of me and I would still love you! [Cheetor shrinks and becomes Raphael] Pegasus: Raphael! Raphael[standing up as he is back to normal]: Whoe! That was strange. What?! Did you think I was going to leave you? Pegasus[hugging him feverishly]: Never! [Amid the war and violence around them they share a breif kiss, but it is enough to return Pegasus to Jenna] Jenna[staring at Raphael with new eyes]: LetÕs go. Rattrap: Come on, Kids! Mission accomplished! Megatron: No! Come back here! Optimus: Get on, you two. [Raphael holds onto OptimusÕs back and Jenna holds onto him. They mockingly wave goodbye to Megatron as they fly away] Jenna: See ya! Cheetor: WouldnÕt wanna be ya! Megatron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jenna: Thank you, Cheetor. And thank you, Optimus. Optimus: You are one of us, Jenna. You always have been. And you always will be. IÕm sorry I didnÕt see that before. Jenna: Thank you, Optimus. It really means alot to me. .................................................................................................................... **Back in the jungle** [All the Maximals are present along with the two humans, who are sitting up in their stasis pods] Optimus: Are you ready? Raphael[turning to Jenna]: You know youÕre giving up your life as a human, forever. Jenna: IÕm not giving up anything. I had nothing then, and I gaining everything with it. Do it, Rinox. [They lay down in their pods and get ready for the change] [Rinox hits some buttons on the computer connecting the two and they both light up] (RaphaelÕs)Computer: Scanning for lifeform - - Lifeform found. [Cheetor comes out and waits for Jenna] (JennaÕs)Computer: Scanning for lifeform - - Lifeform not found. Cheetor: What? Computer: Lifeform must be found if spark is to stay online. Cheetor: Optimus, whatÕs wrong?! This is the jungle! ThereÕs plenty of lifeforms here! Optimus: I. . . I donÕt know! Megatron[flying above the trees]: Let me explain! I knew that you would come here to become transmetals, and I took the liberty of killing all lifeforms, except for one Cheetah. [He holds the single Cheetah] That way you would live, and Jenna would die! Cheetor: NO! Megatron: Yes! If I canÕt have her, then you canÕt either. [He throws the now-dead Cheetah down at them and flies away] Optimus: ThereÕs nothing we can do. IÕm sorry Cheetor. . . [Cheetor kneels beside JennaÕs pod, watching her as she starts to die, unable to do anything] [Suddenly, unknowinly a small baby cheetah comes out from a small hole in a hollowed log and nuzzles the dead Cheetah and starts to cry, mingling with CheetorÕs cries] Computer: Scanning for lifeform - - Lifeform found. [Jenna come back as a cheetah] Jenna: What happened? IÕm a cheetah! Optimus[picking up the kitten]: This little one must have hidden when Megatron distroyed everything. Cheetor: Looks like weÕre really together, Jenna! Jenna: IÕm not Jenna, IÕm Cheena. Cheetor: Even better! [He pulls her into his embrace and in front of everyone they share their first kiss as a true couple] [When they seperate, Cheena turns to Optimus and takes the cub from him] Cheena: You poor thing! YouÕre familyÕs gone. You saved my life. The least I can do is bring you home. What do you think, Optimus. Can I keep her? Optimus: Why not? Black Arachnia: Great! Now weÕll have three cheetahs running around the base. Cheetor: What are you going to call her? Cheena: Jenna! [They look at each other and laugh and then head for home] THE END .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................... YEAH! My first finished fic! I hoped you enjoyed it; I enjoyed writing it. I do hope you review and do try to overlook the stupid formatting. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I might even continue the series of Jenna/ Cheena tales. . . *person in the crowds yells up at the author ÒStop bribin the poor readers and let them do what they want for a change!Ó* IÕm NOT bribing. I actually do have an idea for a continuation with our cute couple. Until then, IÕll catch ya on the flip side. ~* Dragoneyes¶_¶


End file.
